Esme Torres
Esme Torres Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "When the Ghostbusters returned to New York, Griffin performed follow up research that potentially identified this spirit as former teacher Esme Torres, a transplant from San Juan." is the ghost of a former teacher in Cayey, Puerto Rico. History In the late 1970s, Esme Torres committed suicide after a long bout with depression and a few months teaching a "particularly boisterous class." A few decades later, for several weeks, the ghost of Esme Torres manifested on the outskirts of Cayey near rivers and forests. Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "The ghost had been manifesting for several weeks, being sought for a thrill by bored students, which pushed it to attack directly." It was as quiet as the town's resident ghosts at first but word of the new ghost spread through the college town. The students went out in droves to look for it just for the thrill. Torres didn't take well to the attention and became violently aggressive towards young adults. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.2). Melanie Ortiz says: "Well, it's violent. And worse, teenagers keep looking for it on a dare." Torres didn't hunt them down but attacked when she was approached. One night, a local named Nondo egged on his friend Miguel Castillo to seek out the ghost after he heard a rumor it was manifesting near the apartments on Flamboyan Street. Miguel Castillo (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.6). Miguel Castillo says: "Nondo said he heard rumors about a ghost near the apartments on Flamboyan Street." Miguel, Nondo, and Gen went to Flamboyan and encountered a a growling ghost dog trying to warn them but they ran right into Torres. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.20). Special Agent Melanie Ortiz says: "Yes... from a factory fire in the 1800s. We looked into that, and concluded that the only reason it manifested was to try and warn people about the more violent ghost in the same area." Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "As noted, Torres did not directly conjure the dog, but her presence was strong enough to bring its spirit forth." Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "The dog, a guard in life, continued its purpose and manifested to sound a warning whenever Torres was near." She tried to grab Miguel but he ran in a panic right into a car. The driver called for an ambulance. Miguel suffered head trauma and was taken to a hospital. The FBI requested Special Agent Melanie Ortiz' help investigating the situation. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.4). Special Agent Melanie Ortiz says: "The FBI has requested their help in investigating a possibly dangerous ghost-related situation here in Cayey, and we might believe Miguel might've seen something that can help point us in the right direction, that's all." Around the time the Ghostbusters, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore, were away on a case in Paris, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz was in New York City while between her own investigations and helped to help Janine Melnitz on the local workload. However, Melanie had to cut her stay short because of the Cayey case. Melanie asked Janine for back up to her delight. Melanie asked Kylie Griffin and Egon Spengler during a bust. On May 12, Melanie, Egon, and Kylie investigated the case in Cayey. After Melanie spoke with Miguel, she learned of the woman in white and a Ghost Dog. Kylie suggested La Llorona from Mexican myth but Egon brought up how the Weeping Woman in White had its roots around the world like Eastern Europe. He even brought up the Weeping Woman in White in Slovakia, the Czech Republic and Germany as a point of comparison and also mentioned Banshees and Lamia. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.9). Egon Spengler says: "Well, La Llorona is just one interpretation of a very old kind of spirit...a Weeping Woman in White also regularly haunts Eastern Europe... Slovakia, the Czech Republic, even so far west as Germany." Melanie didn't like the implication of cultural appropriation but Egon stated he meant that the world has many myths to explain the same type of manifestation much like the different myths surrounding the Bogeyman. They mistook the Ghost Dog as a subservient secondary manifestation conjured by Torres. They suited up and began searching all locations where the ghost was reported to have been seen. A few hours later, give or take, they had finished going through 99% of the manifestation points and never encountered Torres. Kylie suddenly got an active reading near a small body of water. Torres warped Kylie's reflection on the surface and she dragged Kylie underwater with the intent to drown her. Throwing caution to the wind, Kylie opened fire underwater and Torres fled into the jungle. She possessed the earth and manipulated it into a new physical form, a giant arm and hand. It grabbed Kylie again. She reached for her Trap release. However, the interference from the earth allowed Torres to avoid capture. She emerged from the earth but was wrangled by Melanie and Egon. Egon noted she was almost powerful enough to break free, likely in part to his Arm Mounted Proton Pack's weaker output. Nonetheless, Egon threw out a Trap and captured her. Melanie and Egon pulled Kylie from the debris. In total, twenty square feet of woodland was disturbed by Torres from manipulating it into a physical form. Melanie, Egon, and Kylie sought out the Ghost Dog and realized it was independent to Torres and was manifesting in order to warn people about her presence. It was harmless and Kylie was able to even pet it. It did growl at the Trap holding Torres. They decided the Ghost Dog would not be trapped. Melanie field a general exemption (form SL-1) on its behalf. Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "Once Torres was trapped, we sought out the dog- who snarled at the trap (and its contents) but was otherwise gentle. A general exemption (form SL-1) has been filed on its behalf." After Kylie returned to New York City, she performed follow up research and identified the ghost as Esme Torres. After two days, Melanie gave the all clear and debriefed Special Agent Santos at the San Juan field office. Personality Esme Torres expressed a violent temperament in the presence of young adults. Description Esme Torres initially manifested as a woman in white. While fighting the Ghostbusters, she appeared as a green woman with red hair and eyes. Powers Esme Torres had the abilities of a standard ghost like levitation. It was able to possess the elements like water and earth then manipulated them into a physical form of her choosing, primarily as hands to grab with. Classification Esme Torres is a Class 4 Aggressive Manifestation and registered a P.K.E. reading of 001221.34 on the high spectrum. Trivia *Esme Torres was originally from San Juan. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters International #4 ***Alluded to by Melanie on page 2. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.2). Melanie Ortiz says: "Well, it's violent. And worse, teenagers keep looking for it on a dare." **Ghostbusters International #5 ***Alluded to by Egon on page 4. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.4). Egon Spengler says: "As I'll be investigating a potentially dangerous manifestation in Puerto Rico, I'm recording my current research for future reference, on the off chance that I'm severely incapacitated." **Ghostbusters International #6 ***Part 6 ***Haunted America Case File **Ghostbusters International #7 ***Alluded to on What Came Before! page What Came Before! page (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic What Came Before!). Narrator says: "It was Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, along with Dr. Egon Spengler and Kylie Griffin, investigating an aggressive apparition that was assaulting the youth of the town of Cayey - a ghost that slightly reminiscent of the Mexican bogeyman (bogeywoman?) known as La Llorona." References Gallery EsmeTorres13.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters International #6 Subscription Cover Cayey02.jpg|Manifesting outside Cayey EsmeTorres01.jpg|Manifesting on Flamboyan Street EsmeTorres02.jpg|Warping Kylie's reflection EsmeTorres03.jpg|Attacking Kylie EsmeTorres04.jpg|Blasted by Kylie EsmeTorres05.jpg|Flying away EsmeTorres06.jpg|Possessing earth EsmeTorres07.jpg|Possessing earth EsmeTorres08.jpg|Kylie opens Trap on Possessed earth EsmeTorres09.jpg|Pulling free from Trap EsmeTorres11.jpg|Caught in Proton Streams EsmeTorres12.jpg|Trapped Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters Category:Media Class 4